Please Stay
by Willa Graham
Summary: John/Fem!Sherlock John no logra descifrar sus sentimientos. Sabe que dentro de poco se mudará con su novia Mary, pero por alguna razón no quiere abandonar Baker Street...ni a Sherlock. ¿Qué siente por ella? ¿solo afecto por una buena amiga o tal vez algo más?
1. Stradivarius

_Disclaimer:_ Sherlock BBC pertenece a sus creadores. Nada es mío, solo este humilde relato.

_Advertencia:_ John/Fem!Sherlock

_Nota de Autor:_ Puede parecer raro al principio la idea de Fem!Sherlock, pero les aseguro que trataré de hacerle justicia. Pueden tomarlo como un mundo paralelo o la respuesta no solo a la pregunta "¿qué pasaría si Holmes fuese chica?" sino que también por lo tanto, "¿y esto cómo cambiaría su relación con John?"

* * *

**Please Stay**

Capítulo 1: "Stradivarius"

Sherlock sopló el polvo de unas carpetas viejas. Eran sus archivos, casos que no habían sido resueltos por Scotland Yard. Ahora que la habían suspendido iba a tener que actuar sin ellos, sin su ayuda…y la cantidad de tiempo libre que tenía era inimaginable. Cada mañana se levantaba emocionada hasta que recordaba que Lestrade no la iba a llamar para presentarle algún caso.

Para cuando se quiso dar cuenta estaba todo el ambiente desordenado, no había encontrado nada atractivo y lo único que había hecho era amontonar papeles por todo el piso.

Se escuchó el click de la puerta al cerrarse con lentitud. Era John que recién llegaba. Parecía sorprendido.

-¿Qué es todo esto, Sherl…?-preguntó mientras trataba de avanzar en el papelerío del cual no se podía distinguir mucho.

-No los pises-exclamó mientras se acercaba, John en un intento de hacerle caso se tropezó con una de las carpetas.

-¡Cuidado! Espero que no se haya arruinado-siguió hablando Sherlock, ahora molesta.

A John no le quedó más remedio que sentarse en el sillón que era lo único que había quedado vacío.

Sherlock continuó leyendo los papeles viejos sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Así que… los de Scotland Yard te dieron ¿vacaciones?-preguntó como para romper el silencio.

-Sí-contestó de manera escueta. No sabía porque le estaba mintiendo a John, tal vez para no preocuparlo… pero sonaba más convincente lo de las vacaciones antes que una suspensión, no quería que él se enterara de eso, la humillaba en cierto punto.

-¿No es un poco raro? Después de todo no te estaban pagando…

Sherlock lo interrumpió.

-Simplemente quisieron que me tomara un tiempo, no me dejan entrar en la estación de policía. Igual como te dije ayer voy a resolver casos por mi cuenta, quiero escoger uno que sea lo suficientemente interesante.

-Bien. ¿Y cómo se lo tomaron todos…digo, tu ausencia?-preguntó John con sincera curiosidad.

-Donovan me dio un presente para que le recordara en este tiempo que no nos íbamos a ver.

John frunció el ceño, en un claro estado de confusión. Donovan y Holmes se llevaban como perro y gato, y es más, según él es muy probable que la idea de las vacaciones haya sido del propio sargento, que claramente la quería ver fuera de las investigaciones.

-¿Y qué es?

-Un Stradivarius.

-¿En serio?

-No.

-Ah…-alcanzó a decir torpe, y como su amiga no tenía planeado decir nada más continuó hablando- bueno, yo voy a hacer las maletas-informó John al tiempo que se levantaba como podía (sin tocar las extravagantes pertenencias de la muchacha) para finalmente subir a su habitación.

Hace pocos meses que había visto un departamento que verdaderamente le llamó la atención para comprar con Mary, su actual novia. Entre una cosa y otra lo terminaron adquiriendo; aunque no era su idea casarse pronto (ni estaba dispuesto a hacerlo) se imaginó que la convivencia iba a establecer como corresponde la relación y de paso no iba a recibir quejas de Mary hacia Sherlock. Por supuesto que no abandonaría a su vieja amiga bajo ningún punto de vista, pero sabía que si él dejaba de vivir en Baker Street todo cambiaría. ¿Participaría con la misma frecuencia en las aventuras de Sherlock…?

Una parte de él rezaba para que todo siga igual. Cada día que iba pasando se preguntaba si había hecho bien en dar ese paso con su novia. Por el lado contrario Sherlock mostraba indiferencia y cada vez que él le mencionaba su mudanza ella cambiaba de tema bruscamente o simplemente asentía con la cabeza como había acabado de hacer ahora. ¿Es que no le afecta en lo más mínimo?


	2. Perdón

Capítulo 2: "Perdón"

John salió de la casa para hacer las compras matutinas que Sherly nunca se dignaba a hacer, ahora estaba ocupada con videos de interrogatorios ¿a quién en su sano juicio le importaban esos videos de hace veinte y treinta años atrás, de encima casos ya resueltos? O más bien, ¿quién tenía una colección de éstos? Aparte si no era una cosa, era la otra. Qué más daba.

En su regreso se encontró con la señora Hudson.

-Buenos días, Dr. Watson-lo saludó con la amabilidad de siempre, John le devolvió el saludo de igual manera, como pudo con las bolsas en las manos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la señorita Holmes? Quiero decir, después de la suspensión…

-¿¡Qué!?

-¿No lo sabe? Me extraña que no se lo haya contado, después de todo tiene un gran aprecio por usted y….

-No puedo creerlo, ella me dijo que estaba de vacaciones.

La señora Hudson ignoró el comentario y continuó hablando.

-Llegó llorando la muy pobre…fue el sábado.

John empezó a hacer memoria. El sábado había salido con Mary y había regresado muy tarde, con razón no la había visto.

-¿Y no sabe la razón de la suspensión?

-Creo que será mejor que se lo cuente ella misma.

Realmente John consideraba que se merecía una explicación a todo esto, así que sin dilatarlo más, apoyó las bolsas en la mesa de la cocina (ya iba a tener tiempo luego, para acomodar todo) y fue al encuentro de su amiga.

-Sherlock, tenemos que hablar-dijo con tono serio…pero parecía que la muchacha no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Estaba muy concentrada rebobinando una cinta manualmente con un bolígrafo.

-¿Vas a soltar esa cinta polvorienta y me vas a prestar atención de una buena vez?-preguntó ya molesto.

-No, ahora no, después. ¿Está bien?-murmuró haciéndole un ademán evasivo.

El doctor estaba cansado de acatar órdenes y tener que ajustarse siempre a las necesidades de la detective. Él siempre le ayudaba (sin ni si quiera pedir explicación de porqué tenía que hacer una cosa o tal otra) pero muy poco cedía ella en respuesta. Cansado, le sacó la cinta VHS de las manos.

-¿Y ahora que pasa? -preguntó siguiendo con su vista el objeto pasando por John. Entornó los párpados de tal manera que sus ojos se asemejaban a los de un gato enojado.

-¿Por qué me mentiste?-hizo una pausa, en la cual Sherly se hizo la desentendida-¿Por qué no me contaste que te suspendieron?

Por primera vez Sherlock empezó a dudar sobre que respuesta era conveniente dar, por lo tanto se tardó unos segundos más de los que solía tomarse normalmente.

-Por…porque no era necesario. El mes que viene me levantan la suspensión. Mientras tanto yo…

-¿Solamente eso? ¿No era necesario porque todo iba a estar igual dentro de poco?-la miró a los ojos. Sabía que algo más faltaba, pero quería escucharlo de su boca.

-Es humillante. No quiero ponerme a conversar sobre este asunto.

Parecía cohibida y sin ser un gran observador se podía notar que un ápice de rubor se asomaba por sus mejillas, que por lo general siempre se encontraban pálidas.

John soltó un suspiro desalentador, pero Sherly volvió a tomar la palabra.

-Justamente no quería que pasara esto. Yo…no quería que te preocuparas, más que ya el viernes abandonarás definitivamente Baker Street ¿para qué generarte un problema?-se expresó de manera sensata.

¿Holmes reparando en los sentimientos de otros? John pensó que no iba a estar vivo para presenciar tal evento.

-La razón por la que te suspendieron… no es necesario que me la digas si no querés-dijo finalmente luego de unos minutos de silencio. No sabía mucho que decir, pero se dio cuenta que había sido un poco duro con ella pensando que era una completa egoísta y al contrario, todo ese tiempo había actuado que se encontraba bien y todo seguía su curso normal, para no generarle un disgusto a él, a él mismo.

-Fueron Anderson y Donovan. Tuvimos una disputa por un sospechoso. Se puso todo cada vez peor pero… ¡por Dios! Ellos lo consideraban culpable y yo inocente. ¡Las pruebas estaban enfrente de sus narices, John! Un hombre como ese no tiene el carácter dominante de un secuestrador…ni la fuerza: ¡recientemente había sido operado de la columna! Además de que tiene un sobrepeso considerable, es obvio que alguien con esas características no puede ni matar a una mosca… Apestaba a inocencia hasta en su andar, sus gestos…

John interrumpió el soliloquio, se dio cuenta que daba como para dos horas más mínimo, así que era ahora o nunca.

-Está bien pero… ¿no era más fácil decirme eso desde el principio? Y ya que no te gusta perder el tiempo, hubiese sido más rápido también.

-Perdón, John-declaró.

El aludido no pudo ocultar una sonrisita, era la primera vez que le pedía disculpas claramente.

-Lo entiendo-dijo finalmente para después depositar un cálido beso en la frente de la muchacha.

En ese instante se dio cuenta que no quería alejarse de ella pero no por el hecho de que sentirse necesitado lo complaciera de algún modo si no que él de verdad la quería. No sabía de que forma pero ninguna que Sherlock podría aceptar si se enterara.

* * *

Agradezco todos sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior, me alientan para seguir escribiendo, así que muchísimas gracias.

También les comento que en los capítulos posteriores se va a sumar la versión masculina de un personaje muy relacionado con Sherlock, creo que ya se pueden imaginar de quien se trata.


	3. El hombre

Nuevamente agradezco los comentarios de todas las lectoras, en esta ocasión me demoré un poco más en subir el siguiente capítulo pero espero que el tiempo haya valido la pena.

* * *

Capítulo 3: "El hombre"

Ella se imaginó que lo iba a atender su representante, ese tipo que siempre andaba con él, pero no fue así.

-Pensé que no vendrías-dijo el hombre sonriente mientras abría la puerta para que pasara.

-Pero vine-replicó en un tono frío observando todo a su alrededor. No había nada que le diera una pista de los hábitos del sujeto. Estaba todo limpio, impecable… debe haber preparado todo para su llegada. Era la primera vez que lo hacía, era la primera vez que aceptaba una cita. Se preguntó si tenía que ver con la mudanza de Watson… pero la voz de Adler la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-Todavía es temprano para ir a cenar mi querida Holmes… ¿por qué no te pones cómoda?-preguntó con cierta sugerencia, que Sherlock ignoró ya sea porque quería hacerlo o porque no se dio cuenta de la connotación que aparejaba, y simplemente se sentó en el sillón que daba a la habitación contigua.

Ahí Sherlock se detuvo a analizarlo, si bien le tenía admiración sabía muy bien que tampoco tanta como para cometer semejante disparate, pero allí estaba, sin embargo, ella, junto al único hombre que la había vencido.

Estaba por volver al punto de si su situación con John tenía algo que ver pero no se quería desviar y volvió a lo interesante. Podría aventurarse a decir que aceptó la cita solo por mera curiosidad, se sentía demasiado segura de sí misma como para que se le pasara por la cabeza la insensata idea de que quizás tenía interés "romántico" por un hombre. Así que en su mente, solo **cabía la posibilidad de la curiosidad**. Sí eso debía ser.

Por otra parte tenía que admitir que Reneé Adler tenía un encanto que hacía que las féminas se vieran atraídas a él como las abejas a la miel. Digamos que esa galantería las conquistaba fácilmente, pero claro ella estaba muy lejos de eso. Demasiado. No le interesaba el tema, ni le iba a interesar nunca.

Entre eso el hombre había desaparecido por los pasillos, Sherly se cruzó de piernas, ¿a dónde irían a cenar? Tenía hambre… así que instantáneamente se levantó.

-¿Adler?-lo llamó con voz ahogada.

Pero no hubo respuesta.

-¡Adler!-gritó esta vez, ya enojándose más. A ella nadie le hacía este tipo de cosas, y paciencia tenía poca. Así que se adentró en el pasillo y lo volvió a llamar. Nuevamente no hubo respuesta así que empezó a abrir una en una las puertas, la casa era enorme… sí tal vez, algo le había pasado a Adler…_algo malo_… por alguna extraña razón su enojo en ese momento se fue desvaneciendo progresivamente reemplazándose a su vez por el de una emoción que florecía en su pecho, la aventura la esperaba por fin, después de tanto tiempo sin un mísero caso.

Hasta que llegó a su encuentro… no era nada especial, lamentablemente para la intrépida detective.

-No…-siseó contemplándolo con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres pasar?-le guiñó un ojo mientras se desabrochaba la camisa a sabiendas de que se iba a negar, pero quería molestarla.

-¡No!-volvió a repetir y cerró la puerta rápido. ¿Qué demonios…? Por un momento se creyó que se iba a embarcar en una odisea… ¿y en qué resultó? Esto de no tener casos le hacía mal, muy mal. La cordura, inteligencia y hasta intuición que ella poseía estaba perdiendo su brillo, su esencialidad…

-¡Sherlock!-exclamó él aún estando dentro de la habitación, la había visto tan agitada que no podía no hacer ningún comentario, eso le divertía y definitivamente no podía dejarlo pasar-Me estaba cambiando para la ocasión (ya que como te dije no te esperaba por acá), pero parece que no quisiste quedarte en tu lugar, tan curiosa que resultaste ser. ¿Sabías que la curiosidad mató al gato?

-Podrías haber avis…

-Mi estimada, estimadísima Sherly, ¿fuiste tan educada de avisar, sobre lo que fuese? Siempre haces lo que quieres, y bien lo sabes. ¿O tengo que nombrar las veces que me dejaste plantado? –Hizo una pausa- La cuestión es que justo me interrumpiste en la mejor parte, por lo tanto pensé que querías ayudar a desvestirme. ¿Debería pensar que lo hiciste alguna vez con un hombre?

Sherlock suspiró. Él abrió la puerta, ya estando vestido. Su típica elegancia la empalagó, entornó los ojos fijándolos en la chaqueta negra.

-Tengo que ser más claro contigo, entonces-dijo con voz grave mirándola a los ojos.

-Sí, sería de ayuda-murmuró clavándole la vista para no mostrarse amedrentada.


End file.
